Teen Titans: Wings of a Raven
by It's Just Matt
Summary: The story of Raven's coming about of the Teen Titans. This is my take on how she came to join the Titans. It's a mustread for Teen Titans fans.
1. Birth of a Raven

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Note: To the fans of the original Teen Titans Comic; I have taken the information from the comic and revamped it to better accommodate the television series. Some of the events that originally occurred may be different in this fan-fiction.

Chapter One: Birth of a Raven

Many years before the Teen Titans, an adolescent young woman named Arella was forced to mate the the demon Trigon. Trigon deceived the young woman by comforting her and helping to forget of her troubled life. Once he was satisfied with Arella he cast her aside, leaving her to die. She was accepted by the people of the interdimensional planet, Azarath. With their keen sense of observation the Azarathians predicted that Arella would bear a child. Little did they know that this child would change the fate of the universe.

Upon birth Arella named her newborn daughter Rachel. Arella finally found her devotion in life, her one reason to live, the beautiful baby girl. As she grew Rachel displayed extraordinary abilities. This caught the eye of the high magistrate, Comer. Comer took Rachel in as his apprentice along with a young boy named Dameon. Rachel and Dameon spent years developing their powers as well as a close relationship. By the age of eleven, Rachel had manifested amazing powers as did Dameon.

"Practicing again Ms. Rachel?" asked her devoted nursemaid.

Rachel smiled and answered back "Practice makes perfect Gayla"

"By Azar, you spend a lot of time training", Gayla added "You should be focused on other things"

"...what exactly do you mean?", Rachel asked confused.

Gayla sighed, "Well it's just that your a young girl and maybe you should worry about young girl things like...young boys"

Rachel smirked "Ridiculous, this is much more important. I'll actually NEED these powers"

The two women giggled.

Rachel walked over to her window. Only to see an admiring Dameon waving his arms in the air. She opened the window to ask about the matter. "Dameon, what are you doing?"

He stopped waving and spoke to the girl, "I...well I just...I just wanted to show you something" he choked out his words, "You wouldn't mind taking a walk would you?"

Rachel got her over-cloak and went outside to join Dameon. They walked through the Azarathinan fields, talking along the way.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?", Rachel asked curiously.

Dameon grinned "Calm down Raven, you'll see soon enough". Dameon had called her Raven ever since they met.

Dameon stopped walking, "We're here."

"What is it? I don't see anything special", Rachel looked around observingly.

"Look at the sky Raven", Dameon replied with a soft tone.

She looked up to find that where mostly the sky was a dark and dreary purple, this sky was bright and blue. "Wow, it's beautiful", she awed.

They both spent hours lying on the grass looking at the blue sky. No words were needed for this moment, it felt to her like peace or happiness. "I want to stay here forever" Rachel closed her eyes.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Like who?"

"Anybody special?"

"hmmm...Maybe" She smiled and sat up now face to face with Dameon. "How about you? Anyone special?" Rachel lent closer to Dameon.

Dameon began to panic"uhh... well..."

She lent even closer, now they were inches apart.

"...Raven..." Rachel brought her lips to Dameon's. They remained for a moment transfixed in the pure emotion of the event. Afterwards, after both of their eyes were open."It's you...your the one".

"Me...really...that's kind", Rachel thought for a moment, "Your the one for me as well"

"...Raven"

End of Chapter One  
--------------------


	2. A Dark Heritage

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Two: A Dark Heritage

Rachel lie in her bed that night pondering about the events that occurred earlier. "Dameon", she thought, "Dameon". She pondered until sleep found her. Rachel entered a world of dreams and premonitions. She walked down a fiery path behind her the screams of her people, in front of her a hellish demon. Rachel was prepared to fight, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos", her power exploded as she hurled boulders at her opponent. He swatted the attacks like they were flies.

Then the monster spoke, "Your petty attacks are pointless! I am a god!", with that he attacked with breath of fire, knocking the girl down like she was nothing.

Rachel looked up, "..Who...who are you?".

The demon smiled, "Your mother never told you? Rachel. I am your father".

She awoke in full sweat."What, a nightmare?". She knew she could see the future, but this was not possible. Azarath was in flames, it's people burning, suffering. If this was to be, Rachel had to do something to prevent it. Unable to sleep, she spent the rest of the night in meditation trying to see the future more clearly. Nothing was certain, her premonition ability was not very strong. Most of what she foresaw was too hazy to make out. Rachel needed the assistance of someone with years of experience.

When morning came she and Dameon went to see Comer, their master. She needed his console on her visions. "Raven. What did you see?", Dameon asked.

Raven stopped walking and looked down at her feet. "Azarath...in flames".

Dameon was shocked, "It can't be true, it was just a nightmare".

"I hope so, but I've never had a nightmare...I don't recall any dreams, just this one" Rachel dropped to her knees, "For some reason I feel I'm to blame".

Dameon kneeled down and embraced her, "No your not to blame, don't think like that, if anything threatens our planet we'll defeat it".

"But what if we cant, what if we're not strong enough?", she said still looking down.

"Raven, I wont let anything happen to you or Azarath", Dameon declared very seriously.

A voice spoke out, "Of course we wont".

The two looked up, it was Comer. "And how are my pupils today?", he said ever so pleased. Comer was and old man, supposedly over one-hundred years old. He had a long white beard but no hair on his head, his eyes nearly closed in wrinkles. His power was enormous though. They could feel it even now."Ms. Rachel, Dameon. How are you?"

Rachel and Dameon knelt down to honor their master. "Master I need to speak to you about something".

"Say no more", the old man stroked his long beard,"I know what troubles you"

Rachel smiled, "You do!"

"Come to my temple, we will talk", Comer and his students headed for the ancient temple of Azar. Legend has it that the goddess Azar defeated the king of demons at this very temple. She sacrificed her human existence to cleanse the Azarathians of evil.

They finally arrived at the temple, once inside they sat among Comer to discuss Rachel's visions.

Comer began, "My student, I have seen this future as well". He looked grim, "Even I question it's reality, but it cant be taken lightly"

Rachel asked impatiently,"Who is that demon? Is he really my...?".

The magistrate looked even more grim, "Yes, that is Trigon...he forced your mother to...well...I think you know".

The girl was enraged, "I'll destroy him, it's my responsibility!"

"Rachel control your anger, you haven't near enough power to destroy Trigon. He's far to powerful", Comer argued.

Dameon spoke up,"Raven he's right, here drink this", Dameon held up a cup of some glowing liquid.

Rachel looked puzzled, "What is it?" she asked taking the cup.

"It's my special brew, and quite tasteful I might add", He said boastful.

She observed it for a while, "Why does it glow?"

Dameon waved his index finger, "Ah ah, secret ingredient. Go on try it, you'll feel better".

Rachel braced herself and drank the mystery liquid."...It's pretty good"

Dameon looked a little upset, "Sorry Raven"

Again she was puzzled, "What are you talking about..". She began to feel light headed, "Wha... What's going..on". Her vision became blurred then she got very dizzy. "Dame..Dameon.. What did you..". At this point she was too fatigued to even speak.

Dameon held her, "It's for your own good, you need to live". Rachel became completly unconscious.

"Did we really need to do this", Dameon asked.

"Yes she would not leave on her own, this is the only way", Comer answered. "It took us years to build this pod, and we made it just for her"

Dameon began crying,"I love her, are you sure there's no other way?"

"If you love her you will save her by sending her home", Comer commanded.

The boy shut the pod door, "Bye...Raven"...

"Where am I?", she opened her eyes to find she was drifting away from her planet, which now, in flames, was no more. "Noooooooooo!", she fought to get out, "Dameon!...Dameon!", she screamed hopelessly alone as tears rolled down her face, "why?...father"

End of Chapter Two  
---------------------


	3. Leaving it All Behind

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Three: Leaving it All Behind

As Rachel drifted through space, all she could think about was her life on Azarath. All that she had was now gone, her family, her friends, everything. Why didn't they tell her. "Did they have to trick me?", she thought. She drifted through space for what seemed like an eternity, until suddenly as she looked out of the circular pod window. Clear in sight there was a planet much like her own. "I wonder if it's inhabitable?". Rachel examined the surface, there was water...a lot of water. The pod was then taken in by the planet's gravity. The turbulence of the pod was almost unbearable. "It feels like the ship is going to explode." The turbulence stopped and now the pod was just soaring down toward the surface. "I'm going to crash! Azarath, Metrion, Zynthose!", Rachel used her powers to soften to fall. Still it hurt like hell. Rachel fought to get out of the pod. She hit it walls in attempt to break them.

BEEP

"What was that?"

BEEP

Rachel turned to find a timer. "What, the lock is timed?"

BEEP

The pod door exploded off. "I'm still alive so I guess the air is breathable", Rachel stepped out of the pod. She thought about her past, "Everything up to this point is dead to me, my family, my friends, my planet, and my name. All of that is useless now. I'll make a new name, I'll make a new life. I am Rachel Roth no more. Now I'm Raven.". She marched away from the pod into the snow, leaving it all behind. Her mind was still bent on revenge. "The demon, Trigon must suffer...My powers aren't matured enough to fight with such a monster, but they will be. With the Gods as my witness I will destroy Trigon and anyone who gets in my way. My wrath will be comparable to none. I will get my vengeance..."

Raven(as she so dramatically made clear), found her way to the city. The enormous buildings were like nothing she had ever seen. It didn't take long to realize that everyone was noticing her. "BEEEEEEEEEEEP!", a metal vessel shouted at her, then a human, "Get the hell out of the road, psycho!". Raven ran to the side of the road, still startled by the loud noise. "It must be a car, so I'm on Earth", she thought.

Across the street two equally strange individuals were (like everyone else) noticing Raven.

"She's definitely not normal, what do you think?"

"Well...She's totally hot!"

"You idiot, just eat your pizza!"

"I would but you ate it all, do robots even need to eat?"

"I wouldn't know...Cuz I'm not a damn robot!"

"Mooodeee"

"Shut up, I think we should follow her"

"I probably would've done that anyway, heh heh heeeh"

"Your sick, man"

"I need to find a directory", Raven thought to herself. She walked around looking for a map. "Maybe there's one-" She suddenly saw a dog about three yards away, "Strange color for an animal...good camouflage I guess." She dismissed the domestic pet and continued her search. She walked down the street, but she was not alone, for her doggy friend was close behind. Raven made her way into a dark ally, and yes the dog followed.

Raven stopped.

The dog stopped.

She turned quickly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!", the dog was hit with a blast of dark energy. Then she realized it wasn't a dog at all, but it was a boy. "Oww, dude that really hurt!"

"What are you?", Raven asked shocked and curious

"In a lot of pain, whadya hit me for?", the green boy retorted

Raven narrowed her eyes, "You were stalking me"

A voice shot out from behind her, "It was a good shot, how did ya do that?"

Raven turned to see what looked like a man but was clearly part machine, "What are you guys?"

"I'm a cyborg, and that thing is a changeling...and he's pitiful", the cyborg replied.

"I've studied Earth in school and it is inhabited by humans, why are you here?", she asked.

The cyborg grinned and replied, "Why are you here?"

"I-...that doesn't matter", Raven decided not to share her situation with these stangers, "I have to go" , the girl turned to walk away.

"Where are you gonna go, huh? We both know you won't fit in anywhere"

"I'll find a place"

"What if I told you that you do fit in...with us?"

"I'd keep walking away"

Raven left the stangers in the ally. "What was their deal? He said I'd fit in...I don't have the time anyway, I need to train.". Raven flew to the top of a large building. Overwhelmed by her first day on the blue planet, she could do nothing but sit down. She looked down at the street, "Where am I going to go?", Raven thought to herself. She sat with her chin on her arms on her knees. "Azarath".

A loud thunder boomed out, and the sky became dark. "I better find a shelter, and soon". Raven flew down to the sidewalk, then the rain came. It was so cold, she wrapped herself in her cloak (which was becoming wet making her even colder). "I'll f-f-f-find a-a-a place", it was so cold she could hardly talk over her own shivering. Then a car pulled up beside her. It was a white car with blue transparent plates. The window rolled down, it was the cyborg from earlier.

"Need a ride?", he asked

Raven smiled, "Thanks". She got in the passenger side. "Where's your friend?"

"I don't let him ride in the car, last thing I want is fleas in my baby."

"Your...baby?", Raven asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, I've been workin' on her for years", he said stroking the roof then the dashboard.

"Listen, uhh...cyborg-man", Raven said uncertain.

"Call me Cyborg", he replied smiling

"I don't want to be a burden", She told him looking down at her feet.

"Nonsense, if anything you can help us out. Besides we got three extra rooms, you can choose yours", Cyborg told her as he began to drive.

"But...I'm different...I'm not like you guys", the girl said still looking down

"Listen you have something in common with us", her new friend said watching the road.

"What are you talking about?", Raven looked up at Cyborg

"We're all different, your one of us", He said smiling at her

Raven smiled both inside and out. Finally she felt like she belonged. Maybe these people weren't so bad, their kind enough to offer her shelter. "Now I have friends", she thought.

End of Chapter Three.  
----------------------


	4. Welcome to Jump City

Teen Titans, The Beginning: PtII, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Four: Welcome to Jump City

Raven awoke in her own room, in her own bed, just like home. She sat up to stretch then collapsed down again to feel the comfort of a soft bed. Raven couldn't help but think, "Should I stay? Do I even have a right to be here?". Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

knock knock. "Raven, it's Beast-Boy, you up?".

Raven sat up and stretched again. "Yeah, I'm up".

"Do you eat breakfast?"

Then Cyborg's voice joined the dialogue. "What kinda question is that, of course she eats breakfast!".

"You don't know! Maybe she doesn't!", Beast-Boy shot back.

"Well let's ask her then. Do you eat breakfast?"

Raven sighed, "...Yes, I eat breakfast". She got out of the bed and gathered her cloak and boots as well as her belt.

"How does cereal sound?", asked Beast-Boy, who was patiently waiting at Raven's door.

"It's fine", she said while putting her boots on. Raven opened her door and stepped out into a new world and possibly new home.

She was greeted by Beast-Boy and a bowl of cereal. "Frosted Flakes!", he said handing the bowl over to her. "...Thanks", she said taking the bowl. Raven walked over to the sofa where Cyborg was eating his cereal and watching television.

Cyborg looked up, "Sleep well?", he said smiling

"Yeah, it's a comfortable bed", she replied.

"Well, sit down. I'm guessing your new to Jump City?", Cyborg said as he continued to eat his cereal.

"...Yes, I am." , Raven said. "I'm new to this planet", she thought.

"Well, just let Cyborg give you the unofficial tour of Jump City", he said raising his spoon, "We'll see the city, and end the day with a good ol' slice of pizza! What do ya think?"

Raven sat down, "It sounds fun.". Raven helped herself to a spoonful of cereal. She chewed the bits of corn and frosted sugar. It didn't taste bad. Actually it was kind of good. Raven continued to eat her cereal and occasionally looked at the television. It was some program about video games. From what she could gather two individuals were criticizing games for being bad (not her kind of show).

Upon finishing her bowl, Cyborg spoke up, "Just give it to Beast-Boy." Raven got up and looked around for the green changeling. Finally she spotted him, making his way to the kitchen.  
Raven extended her hand and the bowl.

"Oh...you want me to...ok. Cyborg told you to didn't he", Beast-Boy said taking the bowl and looking angrily at the sofa.

Raven turned to face Cyborg, "When should we tour the city?".

"How about right now?", Cyborg said looking up from the couch.

Raven looked outside, "Sounds good to me"

Cyborg got up, "Then lets go!"

They made their way to the garage where Cyborg kept his baby. This room was filled with tools and complex machines. In the center of the room there was the car, with a tarp thrown over it. Cyborg walked over to the car and dramatically threw the tarp to the side (Speed Racer style). "Hop in", Cyborg said enthusiastically.

Raven opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. Once Cyborg got in he turned the key and started the car. And with that they were off.

Cyborg began speaking, "So first I think I should show you the mall". Raven looked out of her window to find a huge building with a sign that read, Jump City Mall. "Girls come here to buy clothes and stuff, its a major place of hanging out as well." The car kept going, "And this is the bank...and it's being robbed."

Raven knew what he meant, she saw people in masks with weapons threatening citygoers. "What should we do?", Raven asked.

"We should save the day, we're heroes after all," Cyborg got out of the car and ran to the rescue. Raven followed.

The man/machine burst through the bank doors (his hand was now a canon of some sort). "Alright guys, remember me? Put down the guns and it wont be like last time."

The robbers apparently knew Cyborg, "Huh...Oh crap, Cyborg. Not again!", the criminal grabbed an innocent and put a gun to her head, "You come a step closer and it's light's out for the young  
lady!". Raven was disgusted by the robbers means of fighting, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthose!", the robbers gun was snatched away by Raven's powers. Freaked out the robber let go of the woman. Raven then grabbed the criminal with her power and through him against the walls, back and fourth, it wouldn't take much longer to kill the man.

"Raven, stop!", Cyborg yelled from the entrance.

Raven ceased hurting the lowlife. "What are you thinking?", she couldn't understand his reason for stopping her.

"If you kill him it makes you a criminal as well, we have laws here, and even you have to follow them!", Cyborg protested her attempted justification methods.

"Fine...", Raven through the man across the room.

The police showed up and took care of the situation. They talked to Cyborg while Raven waited in the car. Cyborg was making his way back when they met eye to eye. He sat down in the seat and looked ahead.

"Raven...you did good...real good, but you can't kill bad guys just for being bad guys", Cyborg explained looking down at the steering wheel.

Raven was looking down at her feet, "...Sorry. It wont happen again".

Cyborg started the car, "Say, how about that pizza I promised?"

Raven looked up happily. "Sounds good".

And they set off to the Pizzeria to get a slice of Earth's greatest invention. Raven enjoyed her new home, keeping in mind what she has to do. Will she be able to train in time to defeat her father, how long can she hide from him. All we know is the plot is getting pretty thick, I mean dude, the plot could smother somebody if I threw it on them, it's hard-core. Until next chapter...well I cant think of anything.

End of Chapter Four.  
----------------------


	5. Visions of The Fallen

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Five: Visions of The Fallen

Raven had begun meditation, and heavily. Sometimes she spent days straight just meditating. Occasionally she would break for nutrition. She was now meditating three times as much as she used.

Raven searched her thoughts in hope of finding something useful. This time was strange. She used to think of events, days, this day, the next one, the day before. But now she found people. She saw Cyborg and his always positive attitude. She saw Beast Boy and his ludicrous antics. Raven pondered on these two for a while, until a sound escaped her lips. "Hah...". She was a little startled, "Did I just laugh?", she thought to herself.

Raven's meditation was interrupted by a knocking oat her door. She thought about pretending to be asleep, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to talk to someone, she needed to. Raven longed to tell someone her story. "Come in".

It was Cyborg. He looked around. "Wow. I like what you did with the place".

Raven was pleased by the comment. "So where's the green guy?".

Cyborg looked surprised, "Beast Boy, watchin' TV of course." Cyborg looked down at the floor. "Raven...I uh... Just wanted to tell you that you did good the other day, and thanks for the help."

Raven also looking down, replied "It's ok. After all, it's the right thing."

"Well, what I really wanted to say was." Cyborg looked up, "I'm sorry if I snapped at you the other day. Just...please don't leave."

Cyborg looked troubled. "Cyborg, I'm not leaving.".

Just that, instant, Cy seemed to brighten up, his positive attitude was back, "You're not? Then why are you in your room all the time?"

If it's possible, Raven got more serious "I need to meditate to build up my powers".

"Anything special? or just training?", Cyborg asked enthusiastically.

Raven thought for a moment, "Well..." She didn't know if she should tell Cyborg about what happened.

"Don't worry, Raven. I understand. I just want you to know that your welcome as a member of the team, and we'll always be here for you. " Cyborg smiled, "If there's things you don't want to share it's perfectly fine, we all have our secrets".

Raven abandoned all doubt and decided to tell her new friend about her troubling past. "No. I need to tell someone what's bothering me."

Cyborg pulled up a chair and listened.

Raven told Cyborg her painful story.

Cyborg was in utter shock, "My God...he's...your father!"

Raven sighed, "Yeah...he killed my friends...and", Raven thought of Dameon.

Cyborg stood up, "if you need to fight that bastard we'll help."

"No, this is my fight", Raven protested.

Cyborg calmed down, "You sure?"

"Yes, it's my responsibility", Raven narrowed her eyes. Deep inside she was furious, raging, and this fueled her hatred for Trigon.

"I know you'll get him, I can see it in your eyes". Cyborg turned to leave the room. Just as he got to the door he turned back, "Oh, yeah. Goodnight, sleep tight.

Raven had trouble sleeping. Her dreams were filled with images of her day of sorrow. "Azarath in flames", she thought, "I saw it coming and I did nothing, why couldn't I...". Suddenly she saw... Dameon ... he was walking to her. Raven's heart was swept with the joy of reminiscence.

Then Dameon spoke, "Raven?..."

Raven, full of happiness, replied, "Dameon!"

Dameon said only two words, "I'm...here"

The dream ended abruptly and as quickly as it began. Raven awoke with mixed feelings. She felt sorrow as well as joy and hope. Hope that maybe...he's still alive. Raven quietly fell back asleep.

Raven awoke again to the sound of alarms. She jumped up and ran outside, leaving her cloak and belt. Once out side she saw Beast Boy. "What's going on?", Raven asked.

"There's an intruder!", Beast Boy replied.

"Intruder", Raven repeated.

Cyborg came out of the control room, "I can't get a good look at him, he jammed all of the cameras.

Beast Boy turned around, "Who could it be? You don't think it's Sl-"

"No, this guy is different I got a slight glance before the cameras went off", Cyborg answered.

"What did he look like then?", Beast Boy asked teasingly.

"I don't know... he was...uh...dark, he had an aura", Cyborg tried to explain what he saw.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"...What?", Raven asked confused.

End of Chapter Five.  
---------------------


	6. Intruder!

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Six: Intruder!

Raven looked puzzled. "What?"

"Well, you heard him", Beast Boy said, "He's...dark. That means you have something to do with it"

"Shut up, Beast Boy", Cyborg commanded, "Let's just get down there and check it out"

"Fine, let's go", and the trio proceeded to the first floor of Titan Tower.

Raven only imagined what it could be, "It disabled the cameras", Raven thought to herself, "So many things could put a camera out. I can put a camera out with my energy alone." Raven realized that maybe that's why they looked at her so strangely. "They don't know I can do that", She continued to ponder as they headed to the bottom floor.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped immediately. Cyborg looked back, he was obviously the distinguished leader, "All right beyond this door is the guy that broke in. Raven, Beast Boy, get ready."

Raven readied her powers, she began to glow with a black aura.

Cyborg busted the door in. "All right stop right there!".

The entire room seemed empty, but Raven as well as the guys stood back to back at the ready.

Beast Boy spoke out, "Man, I think your trippin' Cy. There's nothin' here".

"I'm not trippin, green boy. I saw it on the camera!", Cyborg shot back, with a definite tone of seriousness.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "If your so sure then scan the room"

"Fine...Scanning in progress", Cyborgs left eye was lighting up with digits and grids. The posterchild for state-of-the-art technology.

Beast Boy looked at him, "Well?"

Cyborg looked shocked, "No...way"

"What is it!", Beast Boy asked, now serious.

"Well...somethings...absorbing energy", Cyborg said still analyzing.

Raven finally spoke up, "Energy from where?"

Cyborg looked around, "From Titan Tower"

Beast Boy became shaken, "It would have to be able to get into the structure, you know where the power source is"

"I know, that's what I'm worried about we would have to destroy some of the tower to get to it"

Raven saw her opportunity to help, "No need, I can get in the structure

Again Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her suspiciously.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, "So you can go through walls?"

Raven saw right through him, "It's not me. I'm right here"

Beast Boy stepped closer to her, "Maybe it's one of your people!"

Cyborg remembered her story, "Shut up, B.B. Your just wasting our time. Raven could you check it out."

Raven was looking at Beast Boy angrily, "Sure. I'll do it". The she phased into the wall and began looking for the power source. It wasn't hard to find, she could feel it's energy fading away. She finally found it behind several layers of wall. The pipes along the wall were spraying out massive amounts of steam. Around the corner she could see a mass of blackness surrounding it, "That's what's sucking up all of the energy", she thought. Trying not to be seen she whispered the words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos". And fired a blast of energy at the black mass, but barely as she spoke her chant it was matched... Word for word. Her attack was blocked with an equal attack, then an all too familiar voice spoke, "I see you've been training too".

"No!", Raven came out from the corner, "You...cant be...here"

"What's wrong?", the voice asked.

Raven full of shock replied, "Dameon?"

The voice said only two words, "I'm...here"

"No. It was...wasn't a dream. It was a premonition!", Raven said in realization.

"Raven...Are you dreaming of me?", the voice said in a kind tone that took on some sort of sinister element.

"How did you?...Trigon...he destroyed the planet", Raven needed answers to this bewildering occurrence.

The mass took shape. It was indeed her friend, Dameon, "Your father drives a hard bargin. My soul so I could continue to exist, not a bad deal at all."

"You...sold your soul to my...I mean Trigon. Why would you do such a thing?", Raven asked her former companion.

"Raven, the only reason I did this was because he told me that I could see you again. I just want to be with you", Dameon said, now sympathetic.

"How can we be together? We're enemies now", Raven shot back.

Dameon extended his hand, "Not if you join us. You, your father, and I will be unstoppable."

"That demon is no father of mine! Besides, I'll never join him!", Raven said clinching her fists.

Dameon's cloak flared up and his eyes became blood red, "YOU WILL JOIN US OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Raven's sorrow became unbearable. "Your not Dameon, you just another of Trigon's minions." Raven tried to convince herself, but had no success.

Dameon opened his arms and taunted her, "If I'm one of your father's minions, then fight me like one." He looked her straight in the eye, "Kill me".

Raven could feel tears running down her face, she swallowed her sorrow and aimed to kill, "Azarath"

"You can't do", Dameon said taunting.

"Metrion".

Dameon smiled, "KILL ME!"

"ZYNTHOS!", Raven shot a beam of energy that tore through the possessed body of her closest friend.

Dameon yelled his last words, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS, RAVEN! YOU WILL JOIN TRIGON!"

And with that her love was lost. Raven fell to her knees. "Bye again, Dameon". Raven wrapped herself in her arms, she'd never felt so cold. As much as she tried, she couldn't make the tears stop. Raven phased through the floor, and returned to ground level.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were waiting, both of them worried to death.

Cyborg saw Raven and rejoiced, "Raven, your OK!"

Beast Boy put on a smile as well, "Yeah how'd it go!"

Raven just hid her face, she didn't want her friends to see her sorrow, "It's done.". Raven then made her way back up the tower, alone. Too embarrassed to show herself. As she ran through the living room her sorrow busted the light bulbs. She got to her room, locked the door, and collapsed onto the bed. Raven wrapped herself in the sheets, and there in sorrow she cried herself to sleep...

End of Chapter Six  
-------------------


	7. Leaving Again

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Seven: Leaving Again

Raven lain curled up in her bed. She could'nt shake the sorrow of killing Dameon. Cyborg and BB had been trying to get her out for almost three days. She wanted to go outside. She wanted to talk to her friends, but she was confound to bed by her tears. It was her third night of her mourning and Raven again cried herself to sleep.

Raven had a dream in which she was floating and was surrounded by dark blue. Suddenly a book appeared in her hands. On the cover there were three symbols. They were the symbols of Azarath, Metrion, and Zynthose. The book began to glow and Raven felt like she was on a high-speed roller coaster, her stomach was turning. The young girl woke up in her bed and everything seemed normal. Raven sat up against the headboard on the bed. She rubbed her head and looked around. "What was that about?", she thought. Raven got out of bed and noticed a glowing light coming from under her bed. Raven got on her knees and looked for the source of this light. She reached under her bed and felt an object. Raven pulled the object out to find that it was the book from her dream.

After thumbing through the book, Raven concluded that it was the book of Azarathian teachings. All of the powers and magic Raven was learning are in this book. One of the entries would prove quite useful. It described interdimensional travel. This would enable Raven to return to Azarath and confront her father. Raven was sitting on her bed reading the instructions when she heard a knocking at her door. Cyborgs voice followed, "Raven...we're sorry. Please come out, I'm. BB and I are worried".

Raven decided to talk to her friend, "Come in".

The door opened and Cyborg walked in, "So, you ok?".

Raven looked at her book, "Yeah. I'm fine".

Cyborg pulled up a chair, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing, just an old book", Raven answered still looking at her book. She didn't know how Cyborg was going to respond when she told him she had to leave.

Cyborg was sitting in the chair, leaning on the back rest, "So...Now what?".

"I...I have to go", Raven told him.

"Well. If you need our help, just ask", Cyborg said as he got out of the chair and walked over to Raven's window, "I know you have something to do. And that it's none of our buisness. I just hope you come back".

Raven sat in her bed. She didn't know what to say. "Thanks, Cyborg. But...I have to do this alone".

Cyborg sighed worryingly, "Alright". He then turned to Raven and extended his hand, "Good luck".

Raven, overcome with emotions, got up and hugged her mechanical friend.

"Uh...Raven? Are you ok?", Cyborg asked a little uneasy.

"Yes. For the first time in a long time. I am.", Raven released her friend, "You've been like a big brother to me. Thank you".

Cyborg smiled, "No matter what happens. We'll never forget you, Raven. There will always be a place in our hearts...for you".

The preparations were made and Raven began chanting. Suddenly the entire room turned white and Raven felt as if she were flying upward. Straight up ahead of her was a circular mass of blue light. As she flew it became bigger, it got closer. Raven burst through the mass and found herself surrounded by flames and destroyed buildings. She knew what had happened. Now Trigon's minions rule Azarath. Her home was gone, but it would be avenged. Far ahead she could see a giant tower, and at the top was a flame. "That has to be where he is", Raven thought. The tower was surrounded by winged demons who circled it. Raven looked around and saw her former home, the place where she was born. Raven clinched her fists with all of her anger. The built up hatetred was ready to explode. Raven began to walk toward the dark tower with the intention...to kill.

End of Chapter Seven  
----------------------


	8. The End

Teen Titans, The Beginning: pt. II, The Wings of a Raven

MattAttack X

MadLab Studios

Chapter Eight: The End

Raven arrived at the foot of the tower. A horde of flying demons swooped down in attempt to stop her from entering. With the wave of a hand the demons became dust. Now with the pests out of the way Raven went to work on the huge door to the tower, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthose!". The door burst inward. When Raven got inside there was a gang of minions waiting for her. They hissed as they lunged at the intruder. Raven flew swiftly and evaded their attacks. The servents of evil only kept coming. "There's too many". As Raven became surrounded, she noticed the demons wouldn't attack. A man with a long black beard and some sort of scepter stepped out from the crowd of evil minions.

"Raven. Your father wishes to speak with you", The man said.

Raven looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I am Psylose your, Lord Trigon's most trusted follower", He answered as he approached her.

"Your with him? Then I'll just destroy you now", Raven launched a blast at Psylose. He raised his sceptar and reversed the attack. Raven was hit hard and knocked down by her own power.

"I suggest you come with me, lest you want to die", He tapped his scepter on the ground twice, and the minions tried to shackle Raven. She released an energy that knocked half of the servents across the tower. Then she charged at Psylose, who had his back turned. He waved the scepter and Raven stopped in mid air. "You are a fiesty little one aren't you?"

Raven was paralyzed, she could'nt move a muscle. The minions took advantage of this and put the shackles on her. Psylose released his hold on her, but the shackles somehow prevented her from using her powers. The dark servents led by Psylose escourted her up the stairway. "Where are you taking me?", Raven asked.

"As, I told you before my dear; Your father wishes to speak with you", Psylose answered while walking.

Raven looked at the minions, "What does he want?"

Psylose grinned, "Oh, you shall see in due time. For now, just enjoy the lovely braclets we've given you"

"What are these? Why can't I use my powers?", Raven asked. She thought that if she learned more about them, maybe she could find a way to destroy them.

"Those are locks from Beniden. As you know the people of Beniden fear those of Azarath. They made these locks to capture Azarathian criminals", Psylose explained the retraint device to her.

Raven suddenly tackled Psylose, knocking him down. She then picked up his scepter. Psylose got up to attack her. Raven raised the scepter at him, "I wouldn't do that. Make one move and I'll fry you".

Psylose laughed, "Ha! Foolish girl, you don't even know how to use that scepter".

"My master was a great man. He taught me in all area's of magic. Including the weapons of magic. I think I'll take your Derthican scepter", Raven kept the weapon pointed at her enemies.

Psylose got closer, "You can't do that!"

"I warned you. Now, make another move and your dead", Raven grinned, "You know what? I think I'll just kill you now". Raven released the scepter's power upon the Psylose and the minions. Next she broke the scepter against the wall, and began walking up the stairway, behind her a mass of flames and screaming men dieing again by fire.

Raven reached the end of the stairway. There was only one door on this floor, and it was surrounded by flames, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthose!". The door broke in half. "Trigon!", Raven called upon her enemy.

In this encounter, Trigon had taken human form, but his evil could be felt from a far. The lord of demons turned to face his daughter, "My dear, you've come home to join daddy?"

"Save it", Raven was walking fast toward her father, "I'm here to kill you for what you've done to my people, to my family".

Trigon made a sad face, "I'm truly sorry about that, but Raven I am your family".

Raven was inraged by this statement, "No! Your no family of mine. The last of my family died at your hands! And now you will die at mine!". Raven launched a blast that Trigon easily absorbed with his right hand.

"Listen to me, my daughter. If you join me we can rule the entire universe", Trigon tried to pull Raven over to his side.

"How could you ask me to do that! After all you've done to me! How can you ask me to join you! I'll never join you! Your a monster", Raven launched two blasts, one of which hit Trigon right in the chest.

Trigon slaped Raven, knocking her against the hard ground, "Join me now or suffer the pain of being my enemy".

"I'd die a thousand deaths before I ever joined you! Azarath, Metrion, Zynthose!", Raven used all the power she could in this attack. Trigon held the power back the best he could. Both of them were in a crucial struggle. The walls of the tower began to shake around them, it was going to collapse. Raven rolled to the side and launched a burst of power at the floor, she then flew up and comminced a furious attack at the Trigon and the collapsing tower. Blasts of energy pummled the tower to the ground.

Raven observed the wreckage. Trigon was nowhere to be seen. "Could this be it? Could I have defeated him?", Raven thought to herself. She moved the debris with her powers. Her search came up negitive. No results, no body, no anything. She knew he was alive, "He escaped, she thought". Raven heard the whisper of the words _your destiny_ in the wind. "He's gone, but he will return", She thought.

Raven returned to Earth to live with her new friends. They rejoiced at the sight of her return. Beastboy hugged her tightly, "Raven! Don't ever leave us again!".

"Get off me!", Raven blasted BB.

Cyborg scratched his head, "I guess she'll have to warm up to you".

Beastboy got up holding his hurt arm, "Yeah, I guess your right".

:Unknown Area, about a year later:  
"Yes my lord...She will join you", said a voice surrounded by darkness. "I've planted the seed of doubt in her. She is the key. She can't deny her destiny. I will use the powers you've given me to destroy the Teen Titans".

A familier demonic voice replied, "Good work...Slade".

The End


End file.
